peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown
book adaptation of It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown.]] It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown is the sixth TV special based upon the Peanuts comic strip, created by Charles M. Schulz. It was directed by Bill Meléndez and originally aired on CBS on September 27, 1969. It was the first Peanuts special not to feature the majority of the original voice cast from the inaugural A Charlie Brown Christmas, except for Peter Robbins and Sally Dryer. It was also the first Peanuts special not to receive any Emmy Award nominations. Plot School is out for the summer and Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, and "Pig-Pen" are planning to spend it reading every comic book, watch television, practicing baseball, and classical music. However, Lucy tells them that she signed them up for camp. The girls are eager to go, but the boys hate the idea. (Charlie Brown adds that it's like finding out that he was drafted.) The boys shove each other to get on the bus, while the girls get lined up in order. At camp, Charlie Brown is chosen captain of the boy's camp. The boys and girls have a swim race and the girls win easily. Then they have a softball game, which the boys lose with only one run. Other competitions are just as lopsided. Afterwards, the boys sit around a campfire and reflect on how miserable they are. In one scene, the colors of the shirts of Schroeder and Linus are mixed up. Charlie Brown and Shermy, disillusioned by their continued defeat, see Snoopy arm wrestling with some boys. They realize that the boys might get even with an arm wrestling game, with, The "Masked Marvel" (Snoopy) as their champion. Snoopy goes into training, eating the camp's awful food, doing exercises, and drinking a nutritious and noxious concoction. In the contest, Snoopy goes against Lucy. They both get sweaty and tired in the match, which ends when Snoopy kisses Lucy. He pins her hand: but she says that kissing her was a foul, and she is the winner. Back at school, Charlie Brown only came up with 13 words on his first essay that he and Linus were forced to write on the first day. Linus got an A but Charlie Brown got a C-, Linus then says, "Oh, well, it was a short summer, Charlie Brown", followed by Charlie Brown saying gloomily, "And it looks like it's going to be a long winter". Notes *When Snoopy pretends to be a bus driver, he passes by a map that includes the names of several crew members, including Schulz City, Levitttown (for Bill Leavitt, misspelled, one of the animators), Leesville (for Lee Mendelson), Gruyerberg (for Bill Gruyer, another one of the animators), and Cuidad (misspelled) de Melendez (for Bill Melendez). *Charles Schulz once stated that the arm wrestling competition between the Masked Marvel and Lucy was his all-time favorite piece of animation. Soundtrack (All compositions for this special by Guaraldi, unless otherwise specified) #"Charlie Brown Theme" (horn section version) #"Linus and Lucy" (flute and trio version) #"It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown" (two versions) #"Oh, Good Grief" #"You're in Love, Charlie Brown" #"Schroeder" C, P #"Bus Blues" (composed by John Scott Trotter) #"Who Stepped on My Toe?" (composed by John Scott Trotter) and unused, and therefore unknown #"Bus Blues" (composed by John Scott Trotter) #"It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown" #"Frieda (With the Naturally Curly Hair)" (big band version) #"Come and Get It" (composed by John Scott Trotter) #"Bon Voyage" #"Peppermint Patty" #"Nova Bossa" (composed by John Scott Trotter) and unused, and therefore unknown #"Love Will Come" #"Nova Bossa" (composed by John Scott Trotter) and unused, and therefore unknown #"Pack Up Your Troubles in Your Old Kit Bag" (traditional, arranged by Guaraldi) #"There's a Long, Long Trail A'Winding" (traditional, arranged by Guaraldi) #"A.M. Break" (composed by John Scott Trotter) #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" #"Pebble Beach" #"You're in Love, Charlie Brown" #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" #"Tah-Dah" (composed by John Scott Trotter) #"Masked Marvel" (subsequently re-recorded for I) #"Air Music" (subsequently retitled "Surfin' Snoopy") #"The Masked Marvel" #"You're in Love, Charlie Brown" #"Masked Marvel" #"Oh, Good Grief" #"Charlie Brown Theme" #"It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown" Goofs * Between the two scenes of Charlie Brown writing, he is shown to have written a minimum of 21 words, not counting the title. At the end of the special, he says he only wrote 13 words. * In one scene of the girls singing to the boys at the campfire at night, Linus and Schroeder have swapped the colors of their shirts. Voice cast *Peter Robbins – Charlie Brown *Hilary Momberger – Sally Brown *Glenn Gilger – Linus van Pelt *Pamelyn Ferdin – Lucy van Pelt *John Daschback – Schroeder *Christopher DeFaria – Peppermint Patty *Gail DeFaria - "Pig-Pen" *Ann Altieri – Frieda *David Carey – Shermy *Sally Dryer – Shirley/Clara/Sophie *Matthew Liftin – Roy *Bill Melendez – Snoopy External links *''It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28555-It-Was-A-Short-Summer-Charlie-Brown It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/it-was-a-short-summer-charlie-brown-v25525 It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] es:Fue un verano corto, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1969 Category:Summer camp Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring "Pig-Pen" Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Shermy Category:TV specials featuring Frieda Category:TV specials featuring Roy Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder